


Разоблаченный

by Fannni, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, бодихоррор, взаимопомощь, драма, дружба, первый раз, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: Небеса посылают Кроули небольшое напоминание о его истинной природе.
Relationships: (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Азирафаэль/Кроули
Kudos: 18





	Разоблаченный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699344) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 
  * A translation of [Exposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699344) by [NotASpaceAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASpaceAlien/pseuds/NotASpaceAlien). 



> Примечание: Текст фика основан на упоминании того, что человек был «любимой формой» Кроули (книга) и на сцене с личинками Хастура (сериал)
> 
> Примечание 2: кинк на принятие любимого существа со всеми его тараканами
> 
> Примечание 3: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними вот уже более шести тысяч лет

Отношения Азирафаэля и Кроули менялись.

Начало изменениям положила та первая ночь, когда они спали в одной кровати. Это была самая первая ночь после того, как мир почти перестал существовать, и ни один из них не был готов вытерпеть ещё и расставание друг с другом. Но Кроули слишком пристрастился к привычке спать, поэтому он просто заполз в кровать и спросил Азирафаэля, не хочет ли тот к нему присоединиться. Азирафаэль ответил, что собирается почитать, пока Кроули спит, но когда на следующее утро демон открыл глаза, то увидел ангела, растянувшегося рядом с ним на кровати, с открытым ртом, и храпящего громче, чем когда-либо сам Кроули. Тот день оказался слишком тяжелым даже для того, кто привык всегда оставаться бдительным.

Они спали в одной постели и раньше, иногда, когда было мало места или обстоятельства требовали этого. Но в ту ночь все было по-другому. Это был шаг вперед.

Не говоря об этом вслух и даже мысленно не принимая сознательного решения, они спали в одной постели и на следующую ночь. И следующую после следующей тоже. Если они и делали какой сознательный выбор, то лишь между апартаментами Кроули и квартирой наверху в магазине Азирафаэля, чередуя их. Это стало привычкой и казалось естественным. И таким же естественным образом они проскользнули во что-то другое, когда однажды, проснувшись, вдруг обнаружили, что обнимаются, и что ни один из них не возражает против этого. Фактически, они оба предпочли бы остаться в таком положении еще на несколько минут, прежде чем отстраниться друг от друга.

Всё развивалось от «случайного» обнимания друг друга в полусне до вполне осознанного сна в объятиях друг друга. Поначалу Азирафаэль предпочитал упорно делать вид, что считает кровать не более чем еще одним удобным местом для чтения, но Кроули сомневался, что ангел на самом деле читал, потому что тот никогда не переворачивал страницы, а иногда, хоть книга и была открыта, но находилась не в его прямой видимости.

В конце концов Азирафаэль бросил притворяться и отложил свою книгу на тумбочку, когда Кроули заполз в кровать рядом с ним, прижавшись спиной. Освобожденные руки ангела искали себе занятие, и нашли — на теле Кроули, где оказалось много ранее не исследованных ими мест. Поначалу они оставались на его груди, но с каждой ночью спускались все ниже и ниже. И в конце концов Кроули переключился со сна спиной к Азирафаэлю на сон лицом к нему, чтобы иметь возможность ответить взаимностью.

Это тоже казалось естественным. Двоим, погруженным в спокойную темноту и безопасность спальни, чувствующим только легкое дыхание и тепло тела рядом, казалось естественным делать что-то вместе.

И они делали. Начинали с малого и работали над собой, тестируя и смеясь, когда совершали неловкие ошибки, но большую часть времени делали правильно и были довольны результатами.

Многое осталось невысказанным между ними, но это тоже казалось естественным, ведь их чувства были достаточно ясны.

Они были открыты друг для друга. Но точно так же открыты они были и для третьей заинтересованной стороны, которая наблюдала за прогрессом их взаимоотношений с некоторым отвращением, ожидая пересечения черты, после чего наказание станет уместным.

***

— Может, уберешь это?

Кроули потянулся и передвинул цветок в горшке, который он оставил в магазине Азирафаэля. Это освободило место для его задницы, когда Азирафаэль толкнул его к столу и поцеловал, крепко обхватив руками и откинув назад. Кроули с жадностью ответил на поцелуи, его пальцы двигались по крайней плоти «выскочки» Азирафаэля, жаждущего начать.

— Давай, — сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули сорвал джемпер, нетерпеливо пытаясь убрать его из виду. Затем он атаковал этот ужасный галстук, распутывая его, пока руки Азирафаэля делали то же самое с модными брюками Кроули.

Одежда была одной из тех вещей, которые они никогда не могли видеть воочию, но, к счастью, она не сыграла никакой роли в их планах.

— Наверху, — сказал Азирафаэль просто, когда стало очевидно, что они зашли слишком далеко и не могут продолжать и далее перед огромной стеклянной витриной магазина. Ангел позаботился о том, чтобы дверь была заперта, пока Кроули взбегал по лестнице, сбрасывая пальто и рубашку на перила.

Он запрыгнул на кровать в одних только брюках, и Азирафаэль вошел следом, закрыв дверь, снова заключая их в своеобразную сферу безопасности и комфорта.

Они продолжили на кровати. Кроули откинулся назад, и Азирафаэль оседлал его, наклонившись, чтобы жадно поцеловать. Кроули изо всех сил пытался снять с Азирафаэля рубашку, ангел ему не помогал в этом важном деле, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, чтобы провести руками по телу Кроули, чем вызвал восхитительный изгиб позвоночника и резкий вдох, когда его руки достигли поясницы Кроули, а потом скользнули ниже. обхватывая поджарую задницу.

Они застыли на несколько мгновений, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Ты такой красивый, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, опуская голову и почти касаясь губами ключицы Кроули. 

Кроули погладил волосы ангела. 

— Не знаю, по сравнению с твоим мое тело выглядит немного… забавно.

— Я люблю в тебе все, — возразил Азирафаэль и поцеловал его в макушку. — Твои волосы… — Еще один поцелуй, на это раз в лоб. — Твой великолепный мозг… — Еще один, в переносицу. — Твой милый маленький носик... — Полный поцелуй в губы. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они сумели оторваться друг от друга и ангел смог сказать: — Твои восхитительные поцелуйные губы.

Его губы добрались до плеча Кроули. 

— Твоя ключица, прямо здесь. — Поцелуй, еще один, ниже. — Твой животик.

— Животик, — повторил Кроули с непередаваемой интонацией.

Азирафаэль слегка фыркнул. 

— Ну да. Это достаточно приличное слово.

Кроули поднялся, скрестив бедра с ангелом и остро ощущая свою и чужую эрекцию. Азирафаэль выдохнул с коротким стоном.

— В этом нет ничего приличного, — ответил Кроули. — И именно поэтому мы любим это.

Азирафаэль, дрожа от едва сдерживаемого желания, стянул с Кроули брюки. Кроули вернул услугу. Их штаны упали рядом, переплетясь, совсем как и они сами, совершенно обнаженные и запутавшиеся в конечностях друг друга, ноги Кроули обвились вокруг бедер Азирафаэля, а руки ангела крепко обнимали его за плечи.

— Ты хочешь сделать это сейчас? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Как мы говорили?

— Да, — сказал Кроули. — Вставь мне.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, я уверен. А ты?

— Да, я тоже хочу.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Ты уверен?

— Да.

— Хорошо.

— Ты уверен?

— Да твою ж мать! — не выдержал Азирафаэль. — Хорошо, давай наконец сделаем это.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули. — Только… Это мой первый раз, поэтому мы должны…

— Должны что?

— Я не знаю. Ты говорил что-то про осторожность и...

— Безопасность.

— Правильно.

Азирафаэль поднял руку и начудесил между пальцами презерватив. 

— Подойдет?

— Да.

Открыть упаковку одной рукой не получилось, и Азирафаэль попытался отпустить Кроули, чтобы воспользоваться обеими, но Кроули сам выхватил презерватив и разорвал упаковку, чтобы ангел не отвлекался. Азирафаэль продолжил целовать его, а Кроули развернул презерватив на восставшем ангельском члене. Азирафаэль подозревал, что Кроули специально делал это не торопясь, осторожно и мучительно медленно, касаясь только самыми кончиками пальцев.

— Кроули, — выдохнул Азирафаэль, когда больше уже не мог терпеть этих поддразниваний. Кроули издал дьявольский смешок и наконец полностью завершил натягивание. Он откинулся назад, и Азирафаэль встал между его ног.

— Ты готов?

— Да.

Кроули прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда произошло проникновение. Азирафаэль протолкнулся полностью, едва способный подавить собственный стон. На какое-то время они замерли: Кроули судорожно сжимал бедра Азирафаэля своими бедрами, руками лихорадочно вцепившись в его плечи, сам же Азирафаэль опирался руками на кровать по обе стороны от Кроули. Потом Азирафаэль медленно опустился, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз.

— Тебе нравится?

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули.

Азирафаэль сделал несколько экспериментальных осторожных толчков, выходя и возвращаясь мелкими движениями бёдер. Кроули каждый раз издавал всё новые и новые разные звуки, постанывая от мучительного удовольствия. Его рука нашла руку Азирафаэля и направила ее к своему члену. Азирафаэль любезно последовал за рукой Кроули, но отомстил за поддразнивание на этапе с презервативом. Теперь уже Азирафаэль лишь слегка касался возбужденного члена Кроули кончиками пальцев, поддразнивая, щекоча, делая небольшие движения и сжимая лишь самую чуть. 

— О, — сказал Кроули. — Черт. Черт!

— Тебе нравится?

— Да. 

Азирафаэль изо всех сил пытался сохранить чувство собственного достоинства и подавить звуки, но жар и стеснение, переполнявшие его изнутри и давившие снаружи, были слишком сильны. Он закрыл глаза.

Произошло внезапное изменение ощущений. Тепло сменилось прохладой, и давление на член уменьшилось, как будто плоть Кроули стала менее связной, и что-то в ней шевелилось, он чувствовал это шевеление через презерватив. Одновременно острая боль пронзила его руки.

Глаза Азирафаэля открылись сами собой. Он лежал на вершине чего-то ужасного. Его член был похоронен в гниющей плоти, кишащей личинками, тараканами и ползающими насекомыми. Раздутый хвост с узорами больной чешуи обвивал его торс, а руки, обхватившие его, казались липкими и влажными. Белый гной и черная смола сочились из них, гнойный распад чередовался с остриями шипов, колющих его. Руки Азирафаэля были обвиты вокруг некоторого придатка, напоминающего кактус, только с более острыми и крепкими иглами, и эти иглы впились в его ладони до самого основания.

И лицо. О Боже, лицо.

Никогда за шесть тысяч лет Азирафаэль не был так быстр, как сейчас, шарахнувшись от чудовища. лежавшего рядом с ним. Монстр взмахнул кошмарной лапой, издав нечеловеческий звук и пропоров когтями простыню вместе с матрасом.

Азирафаэль не мог сдержать крик отчаяния. Кроули сверкнул на него звериными глазами и с визгом растворился, взорвавшись личинками и мухами, которые почти мгновенно улетели во всех направлениях. Они исчезли через щели между половицами, потрескавшееся окно, под дверью и между потолочной плиткой.

Азирафаэль в ужасе поднял руки. Кровь от порезов текла по его предплечьям. 

— Кроули?

Так и не дождавшись ответа, он пошел в туалет, держа окровавленные руки в вертикальном положении и стараясь не запачкать кровью пол.

Свет он включил чудом. Красные капли стекали в раковину, становились розовыми от воды.

Он выругался, почувствовав, как что-то извивается у него в паху. Посмотрел вниз и увидел несколько личинок, все еще извивающихся на презервативе, и содрал его, отряхивая себя от отвращения.

— Вы отвратительные маленькие существа! — сказал он, раздавив одну.

Он вернулся к мытью рук, отчаянно пытаясь отмыться, пытаясь смыть это отвратительное чувство с себя. Он исцелил свои руки чудом, не в силах больше этого выносить. Затем встал под душ, горячая вода была чуть ли не кипящей и обжигала, но он стоял под ней целых пять минут, пока его кожа не стала ярко-красной, словно кипяток мог не только смыть грязь с его тела, но и выжечь память из головы.

Потом он отключил воду. И долго стоял там в вздымающихся клубах пара, обхватив себя руками.

Автоответчик на телефоне включился без звонка, что само по себе говорило о многом.. 

— Здравствуй, Азирафаэль. Это Гавриил.

Азирафаэль позволил воде стечь с его волос.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Гавриил. — Похоже, тебе было довольно уютно с твоим оппонентом, поэтому мы подумали, что будет хорошей идеей сделать тебе небольшое напоминание о его истинной природе.

Азирафаэль напрягся.

— Думал, мы не заметим, Азирафаэль? Одно дело слегка мухлевать с отчетами, чтобы выглядело так, будто ты работаешь намного более усердно, чем на самом деле. Но, используя демона в качестве своей личной шлюхи, ты, конечно, не мог не понимать, что мы примем к сведению и это. Вряд ли я ошибся, предположив, что более всего тебя в нем привлекал его человеческий облик, поэтому я взял на себя смелость удалить эту внешнюю форму, чтобы ты мог увидеть его настоящего.

— Прекрати, — сказал Азирафаэль печально и еле слышно.

— Думаю, ты все понял правильно, — продолжил Гавриил. — И мне не придется повторять это снова. До свидания, Азирафаэль. Надеюсь, ты усвоил урок.

Телефон отключился. Азирафаэль стоял в душе до тех пор, пока пар совсем не рассеялся.

— Как ты посмел? — спросил Азирафаэль. — Что дает тебе право?

Выходя из душа, Азирафаэль был очень зол. Он злился на Гавриила, но не очень сильно. Куда больше он злился на самого себя.

Его взгляд упал на личинки, которых он раздавил ранее, теперь они неподвижно лежали на полу ванной.

Он знал, что ему нужно сделать, и знал, что это не понравится Гавриилу. Обычно Азирафаэль старался не раздражать архангела. Но он слишком хорошо понимал, что Кроули чувствовал сейчас, и значит, сделать так было нужно.

***

Азирафаэль догадывался, что Кроули вернется в свою квартиру, и личинки на дверной ручке его входной двери в Мэйфэр подтвердили это. Ангел стряхнул их и позволил себе войти, не спрашивая разрешения.

След мертвых мух и все еще дергающихся тараканов вел от входной двери в спальню. Внутренне собравшись, Азирафаэль подошел, чудесным образом открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.

На кровати под одеялами вздрагивала комковатая фигура, тут и там торчали странные шипы. Из-под одеяла свисал раздвоенный хвост, но когда Азирафаэль открыл дверь и пропустил свет в комнату, он исчез из поля зрения.

— Кроули?

— Уходи.

Голос Кроули теперь тоже был искажен, сделавшись более глубоким, хриплым и прерывистым, как будто он пытался говорить с выбитыми зубами, застрявшими в горле.

Вопреки его однозначному требованию Азирафаэль вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Он неуверенно теребил ручку, пытаясь решить, с чего начать.

— Кроули, — повторил он, на этот раз мягче.

Таракан вылез из-под одеяла. Азирафаэль заставил себя игнорировать его.

— Я не могу вспомнить, как вернуть прежнюю форму, — сказал Кроули. — Всегда боялся этого.

Азирафаэль подошел и сел на край кровати.

Кроули отодвинулся. 

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не захочешь видеть меня таким, так что просто уйди отсюда. Я позову тебя, когда смогу выглядеть нормально, хорошо?

— Кроули... — Азирафаэль взялся кончиками пальцев за край пухового одеяла. — Все в порядке. Я видел тебя таким раньше, помнишь?

Он немного откинул одеяло, обнажив голову с рогами, выходящими из липкой, разложившейся кожи. Пара желтых глаз уставилась на него, вместо слез по щекам демона сочилась черная смола.

— Не пытайся приставать ко мне, Азирафель, — сказал Кроули, горбясь и втягивая голову в плечи. — И не говори, что я выгляжу нормально. Я даже плакать нормально не могу.

Азирафаэль сглотнул и протянул руку, погладив Кроули по щеке — или, по крайней мере, он предположил, что это была щека, если судить по расположению глаз. Он вытер смолу со щеки большим пальцем.

— Ты всегда выглядишь нормально для меня, — сказал он уверенно и искренне. — Потому что я люблю тебя за то, что мы пережили вместе. За то, какой ты есть на самом деле, в глубине души.

— Вот такой я и есть в глубине души, — сердито прошипел Кроули. — Независимо от того, как я одеваюсь, в каких прекрасных квартирах живу или какой алкоголь я пью, и со сколькими бы людьми или ангелами я ни… братался, сколько бы чертовых апокалипсисов ни старался остановить… — Его голос дрогнул. — Это не изменит меня. Я никогда не буду ничем иным, кроме как отвратительным монстром, которого другие хотят раздавить под пятой. Я никогда не буду таким, как ты или люди.

Азирафаэль протянул руку и коснулся рогов Кроули, лаская его волосы.

— Прекрати! — закричал Кроули, отшатываясь. — Перестань притворяться, будто все в порядке! Я знаю, что ты для меня потерян! Люди ходят со своей свободной волей, касаясь друг друга и любя друг друга, и я был дураком, думая, что когда-нибудь смогу тоже получить все это. У меня никогда не будет ничего подобного. Я ничем не отличаюсь от Хастура.

— Кроули, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Ты можешь получить меня. Это было бы не так уж и плохо, правда?

— Что?

— Ты не обязан быть человеком или ангелом, Кроули. Ты можешь быть тем, кто ты есть — просто ты, без стыда и вины.

Одеяло упало, когда Кроули вскочил на ноги.

— Без стыда? Ты серьезно, ангел? Посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что я тебе нравлюсь таким.

Азирафаэль мысленно занес одежду, которая в тот момент была на нем, в список потерь и сокрушил Кроули в объятиях.

Он почувствовал, как что-то просачивается сквозь его рубашку, но не осмелился посмотреть вниз, чтобы увидеть, что это было. Он также чувствовал, как насекомые извивались на его руках, но старался не обращать внимания. Это было неважно.

А еще он чувствовал, как деформированное и напряженное поначалу тело Кроули постепенно расслабляется в его руках, а затем начинает содрогаться в беззвучных рыданиях.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Азирафаэль. Он отодвинулся и увидел, что глаза Кроули снова стали черными. Он попытался стереть с них смолу рукавом.

Кроули сдавленно рассмеялся и сказал: 

— Похоже, я наконец-то нашел способ заставить тебя больше не надевать этот ужасный костюм.

Азирафаэль встал и посмотрел на Кроули, снимая джемпер.

Истинная форма Азирафаэля обычно была довольно большой, но он заставил ее проявиться в малом размере, способном уместиться в комнате. Его тело исчезло, оставив слегка светящуюся фигуру с четырьмя разными лицами и ногами, оснащенными копытами и когтями. Кроули смотрел на него затуманенными глазами.

Азирафаэль согнул все свои разные ноги, чтобы встать на колени у кровати. Его львиная пасть слегка коснулась плеча Кроули.

— Мы не люди, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, его голос раздваивался, словно отдаваясь эхом. — Нет смысла даже пытаться притворяться обычными людьми, независимо от того, как сильно мы любим эту планету. Ты не причинишь себе ничего, кроме страданий, пытаясь быть тем, кем ты не являешься, Кроули. Ты демон, и ты всегда им будешь. Но есть кое-что, что отличает тебя от таких, как Хастур, и это не твое тело или твоя внешность. Это твое сердце.

Бычий нос Азирафаэля коснулся головы Кроули. 

— Я люблю все в тебе. Мне нравятся твои вьющиеся волосы. — Он дразнил его рога горячим дыханием. — Я люблю твои рога... — Нос опустился к щеке Кроули. Потребовалась вся ангельская сила воли, чтобы прикоснуться, но он сделал это. — Я люблю твое лицо. Мне нравится твой нос и твои желтые глаза... — Он осторожно положил нос на плечо демона. — И я думаю, что смогу полюбить даже все шипы и острые штуки по всему твоему телу. Дело в том, что я люблю тебя, Кроули. Как бы ты ни выглядел и каким бы ты ни был.

Кроули обнял Азирафаэля, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Азирафаэль снова обнял его в ответ, на этот раз став грязным и в своей истинной форме. Но это было неважно.

— Давай, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Тебе просто нужно успокоиться. Мы не должны оставаться такими слишком долго. Это… чрезмерно.

— Извини, — ответил Кроули, фыркнув.

Азирафаэль лег на кровать, свернувшись калачиком вокруг Кроули. 

— Почему бы нам не лечь спать как обычно, а? — спросил он.

Кроули прижался к боку Азирафаэля, обхватив себя хвостом. Ангел прикрыл их обоих крыльями, используя все шесть пар, и они оставались такими под своим пологом безопасности и комфорта, пока не вернули себе готовность снова встретиться с миром и всеми его знамениями, как благими, так и не очень.


End file.
